


misspell in Paris

by jinnieshyun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: When in the city of loveYou may cast a spellYour feelings will fly like a doveCareful....will they end?-The Witch’s Guide to Travel, 3rd edition





	misspell in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [when_the_mayflowers_bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_mayflowers_bloom/gifts).



> Hi!! Hope you enjoy this fic; I am not a great writer, but I hope you find that it makes you happy! This was largely inspired by my family and I taking a trip to Paris this November. :D

_When in the city of love_

_You may cast a spell_

_Your feelings will fly like a dove_

_Careful....will they end?_

**_-The Witch’s Guide to Travel, 3rd edition_ **

* * *

 

_“Flight GT777 to Paris, France ends boarding in fifteen minutes. We appreciate your cooperation.”_

 

“Jackson! Get your ass over here. We need to board a flight in 15 minutes and we haven’t gotten past security.”

 

Jackson walked back to Jinyoung, sulking. “I don’t even know why we’re doing this...We should just fly on broomsticks.”

 

“We would be doing that if someone didn’t break the law and go off course on our trip to visit Thailand.” Jinyoung directed a pointed look toward Jackson as they moved through the security line.

 

Jackson pouted further and turned away from Jinyoung. “Fine. Be that way. How much longer until you’re over it?”

 

Jinyoung was about to snap back with a snarky comment when he saw that Jackson’s eyes showed some insecurity, despite his cocky outward appearance. “It’s fine...besides they have entertainment here where I can use noise cancelling earphones.”

 

Jackson looked at him quizzically. “But you can do that on broomstick rides too?”

 

“No, child.” Jinyoung slowed his speech patronizingly. “I have to make sure that you don’t fucking die. God knows I’m the only responsible one...well maybe except for Jaebum-hyung.”

 

“Aw, you do care!”

 

“Shut up, Jacks.” His neck flushed. “I wouldn’t hang around if it wasn’t Jaebum-hyung.”

 

“No way. I saw him pull meme faces a while back.”

 

“Scratch that. I am the only sane one in our cult of dysfunctional guys.”

 

“Amen to that.” Jackson sighed. “Now let’s get on the damn plane.”

 

\-----

 

Jinyoung and Jackson stumbled into their shared, cheap hotel room, disoriented and tired. They both immediately crashed on the two provided twin beds.

 

“Let’s clean the room up a little,” Jinyoung yawned, already pulling out his wand. Jackson followed suit, both of them casting simple tidying charms around the hotel room.

 

It felt like they only closed their eyes for a second before Jinyoung awoke to Jackson screaming in his year, “SNOW! It’s snow Jinyoungie! French snow!”

 

Jinyoung groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before turning on his side to face a half naked Jackson in his boxers, outside on the tiny balcony that was FACING THE STREET. “Jackson...GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!” he yelled, then continued in a softer tone. “Seriously, if you stand there in the cold you’re going to get sick, we’ll have to stay in the hotel, and then you won’t macarons or a Parisian Christmas. We’ll go out, but we need to get dressed and make sure we don’t freeze, ‘Sseunie.”

 

Jackson, came back inside, accepting that inyoung was right. But as he disappeared into the tiny bathroom, he called out, “I appreciated it, Jinyoungie, but please do it with less of an RBF for others. I know you love me though.”

 

Jinyoung smiled a little at that.

 

“I love you too.” Jackson's voice was playful as he shut the door.

  
  
  


“Jinyoung!” Jackson whined as he draped his arms around the taller man's shoulders. “Why are you so beautiful?”

 

Jinyoung blushed. “Stop spewing nonsense.” However, he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

 

“How cute! Jinyoungie is blushing!” Jackson cooed, pinching the cheeks of a man who was trying to look annoyed and obviously failing.

 

“Seriously, Jackson. We’re going to miss the metro to the Louvre. Our admission time was twenty minutes ago.”

 

“I bet their dicks are as amazing as mine~”

 

JInyoung smacked him.

  
  


“Okay, so the Europeans’ idea of art was taking naked selfies, and statues of people staring at their insanely small dicks. Seriously, if you had the choice, why would you make your penis only six inches.” Jackson declared loudly. He was passionately ranting to an obviously embarrassed Jinyoung.

 

“Can you please shut up about dicks from Ancient Greeks in public?”

 

“Why? Is your dick smaller than theirs, Jinyoungie? Don’t worry I still love all of you!” He nuzzled into Jinyoung’s neck and clinged on to him as he walked through the gallery.

 

“You boys are a very cute couple.” An elderly lady mentioned as they were walking.”

 

“Thank you!!” Jackson beamed.

 

Jinyoung was the exact opposite. He flushed and quickly stuttered out a response. “I...Him...We….We’re not in a relationship.”

 

The woman chuckled. “Well, have fun!” She winked at them and walked away.

 

Jackson continued to cling onto Jinyoung and dragged him through the gallery. “Why did you deny our relationship, Jinyoungie?”

 

Jinyoung chuckled nervously. “Jackson-ah, we’re not dating.”

“But do you want to?”

 

Jinyoung kept walking.

  
  


“Let’s walk up the Eiffel, Jinyoungie!” Jackson jumped like an excited puppy.

 

Jinyoung sighed. “Why do you want to climb 669 steps? You’ll probably end up clinging on me anyway.”

 

“It’s fine! You can be my knight in hunky armor~”

 

Jinyoung blushed and shook his head.

 

“Please?”

  
  


“Jackson, you said you wanted to walk. I don’t remember agreeing to carry you.”

 

“But I’m tired! I walked up to the third sign.”

 

“ Yeah, 45 steps. Out of 669, you didn’t even do ten percent!”

 

“Yeah, I walked a lot.”

 

“No, you didn’t. That was my point, Jackson.”

 

“Right, so you’ll carry me down too. You’re so handsome and strong.”

 

Jinyoung flushed. (How many times was that today?) “Stop being weird.”

 

Honestly, Jackson was being weirdly affectionate. At first, he thought that he was making fun of him, but Jackson continued to be serious in whatever he said and did.

 

“Why are you staring into the metal, Jinyoung-ah? You should look at me instead~”

handsome

Jinyoung directed his attention to Jackson, staring into his eyes. “You should make me.”

  
  


“The view is beautiful.” Jinyoung exhaled, taking in the sights of the buildings below them. “There’s Notre Dame, and Sacre Coeur on the right!”

 

“Yeah, but I’m handsomer,” Jackson winked.

 

“Shut up.” Honestly, what was up with Jackson? He was normally flirty, but this? “Oh shit!”

 

“What, honey? Did you take in my dashing good looks?”

 

“Jackson-ah, did you take the TravelMag before we came? You know the effect that spells in Paris have.”

 

“Nope. Besides, I have you to protect me.”

 

Jinyoung pinched his forehead in worry. The spell only amplified romantic feelings, so it meant that Jackson liked him too, but he didn’t want to take advantage of him.

 

“Ok, you are definitely taking TravelMag when we get back. And then I can figure out what to do.”

  
  


Jinyoung rummaged through his suitcase for the vial of TravelMag that he brewed last week. Jackson laid on the bed, and stretched, his shirt riding up a few inches. “Yah, you need to take this.” He thrust the bottle toward the obviously tired and hot why did he look so good like that Jackson.

 

“Ew. Jinyoungie, I’m not sick, don’t make me take medicine.”

 

“It’s not medicine you big baby, Just take the damn thing, I swear it tastes good.” It was true, Jinyoung added chocolate to the batch for Jackson.

 

Jackson grabbed the bottle, almost spilling it on himself. He downed the contents, and crashed.

 

“Jackson!” Jinyoung immediately went to his side, checking his pulse. “I swear I got the recipe right, was it the chocolate? No, the book said you could add edible substances for flavor. Did I give him the wrong vial?” he muttered under his breath. He heard a snore, and the chest that his hand was on moved up and down.

 

“Of course the idiot would fall asleep.”

 

“Mmm….Jin…….youngie………...he…….re.” Jinyoung sat next to him. He wouldn’t stay for long, and he probably would get up before him anyway.

  
  


Jackson awoke the next morning to find his hands around another body and Jinyoung’s head on his chest and holy fucking crap he was cuddling with Park Jinyoung? He grabbed the pillow and replaced himself with it, making sure he didn’t disturb the sleeping man next to him.

 

“Uhh...Jackson?” He tugged on Jackson. “We need to talk...yeah….talk….lk.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll talk,” Jackson chuckled. “You need to sleep first. You look exhausted Jinyoung-ah.”

 

Jackson rolled off of the bed lost in his thoughts as he recalled yesterday. Would Jinyoung hate him? He would definitely understand if he did. He was willing to end all contact with him if he wanted that. Jinyoung probably thought he was weird, after all, who falls in love with their friend?

 

Jinyoung’s sleepy voice pulled Jackson out of his musings. “Come over here, Jackson. We’ll talk.” His eyes were soft.

 

“I understand if you hate me and you never want to talk to me or something. If you want me to get out I will. I should have been more careful and I won’t act like yesterday, I swear. I was under a curse and stuff you know.”

 

“Shhh.” Jinyoung pressed a finger to Jackson’s lips. “It’s nice to know you feel the same way too, so you don’t need to worry. I would have done this yesterday, but I didn’t want to take advantage of you. You’re beautiful, Jackson Wang.”

 

And then he kissed him.

 

Jackson melted into the kiss, letting Jinyoung bring his arms around his waist.

 

_“Let’s stay in today.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment!! thanks!!


End file.
